Anna Shepard
About Anna Anna's a rare thing out here: a healer who actually cares about her charges. She's tough, tenacious, stubborn, and serious. She'll mend wounds and clothes and feed anyone who visits, and she might not even charge for her services. She gives everyone an even chance. She doesn't talk much about her past, but then, few people do these days. Her personality is kind and fairly soft-spoken. Anna is a good person to know, as she tries to stay on good terms with as many people as she can. However, she won't compromise her principles, and when push comes to shove, she will fight tooth and nail (literally) for what she believes is right. It's hard to miss her visually--from her wild, curly hair to her bright clothes, Anna has a somewhat chaotic style and a serious penchant for color. When the weather turns cold, she can be found under layers of hand-knitted shawls and scarves...and so can her friends. She knits constantly, year-round, so at the first sign of frost she begins to distribute mittens, hats, and socks to anyone who looks like they might feel a chill. History and Combat Anna's husband, Gene, fought for Alpha roughly 15 years ago. After she was attacked in the market, he taught her how to defend herself any way she could, using her environment. He also taught her how to use his Karabiner rifle as well as a .22 pistol. Anna is a crack shot with both, having practiced for years with the rifle, though she detests the pistol. He taught her how to fight dirty. She learned how everything around her might become a weapon, from the obvious (a knife, a fork, a frying pan) to the not-so-obvious (an electrical cord, hot water, gravel) and the seemingly ridiculous (toothpicks, keys, a dishtowel). “Fight without reservation,” he told her. “The biggest mistake you can make is to have pity for your opponent. When it’s your life on the line, you cannot think about how you’re hurting them.” ''She learned how to fire the rifle, to clean it, to reload it. It was awkward at first, but with practice day in and day out, it became comfortable, natural, an extension of her. She wove a new strap for it in bright blue and green, which looked beautiful against the golden wood stock. Gene smiled at her and shook his head as he hung it on the wall where it lived when he was home. Things went downhill when he learned something about Alpha that disturbed him. He began to oppose Alpha's views and methods. Alpha dealt with the problem by turning Gene into one of the Soulless. Heartsick and horrified, Anna killed the man she loved rather than let him exist as a 'mindless abomination'. To avoid being taken in herself, she went into hiding and changed her name. She emerged about ten years ago with a new purpose: to open the Clinic. She started to take in strays--human and animal alike--and now offers a safe haven for people who just want to make their way without picking a side. Anna does not have a mutation, though she has an uncanny ability to understand just what someone needs. (This may not always be what they WANT.) Part of this is due to a high level of observational skill and part seems to be simply natural empathy. Her primary weapon is the bolt-action rifle, a remnant of her early life with her husband. It is lovingly cared-for, with a warm golden wooden stock and carefully oiled black steel barrel. She wove the strap herself, a sturdy patterned band of bright blue and green. The rifle is kept near at hand though out of sight, and she has a stash of ammo in the basement under her floorboards. She does not enjoy nor wish to fight, but she will seriously mess up her target if need be. Her combat style is quick, deadly, and brutal in the way of someone fighting to survive at all costs. She will use whatever materials are at hand if her rifle is not available. She also wields a mean wooden spoon. No joke. Relationships Anna has been married in the past, something she probably won't talk about, but she still wears a ring on her finger. Currently, she has no true romantic attachments, though she will occasionally spend the night with either Dr. Arkalian or Hero--though a lady doesn't kiss and tell so this is not widely known. She considers these trysts purely platonic, moments between friends, a way to take the edge off. Usually, the need is triggered by one of Brisance's explosions or the loss of a patient or some other high-stress, deeply upsetting event. In the realm of friendship, she adores Bri, who was her first stray and is likely her closest friend. Their relationship is an odd mix of mother/daughter at times and sisters at others. Anna and Ward seem to have an understanding of some kind, making him the next closest person to her. Hero, of course, is on her list of recipients for warm things because he is always cold, and because of that, Fortuna also tends to get scarves as well. Arkalian amuses her and seems to actually care for her well-being, which is saying something. She brings him food to be sure he eats enough and they share medical supplies, as well as aid each other when needed. Anna nurses a quiet hatred of Alpha--though if it came down to it, she probably would take him in just like anyone else if he needed it, so long as he didn't find out who she was... For all that she is friendly to most, and even loving, very few people actually know the 'real' Anna. Brisance probably comes the closest to knowing her through sheer close contact; Alyss possibly understands more about Anna through her Sight; and Ward has learned the most about her from conversation (though he has forgotten more than he's learned over time, so the actual level of understanding is questionable). Beyond that, she presents a face of serenity, motherly concern, and confidance to others. She is a good listener but shares very little about herself. No one knows the real story about her husband, only that he died. She is often lonely, so surrounds herself with as many people as she can, but she remains alone even in a crowd. Other Info She eschews the network as much as possible, because every time she logs in there is a possibility, however slim, that Alpha will find her. Even with her changed name and the years in between, she doesn't want to take any chances. She favors face-to-face contact more than online, though she will occasionally post something if it's inocuous enough. Despite her charitable ways (and the fact that she doesn't make much money from her work), Anna manages to keep a decent larder and there is always something cooking in her house. She makes a weekly trip to the open market to stock up on ingredients, often bartering with her handknit goods. She maintains a reputation with the farmers and has developed professional friendships with many of them, which help her get free things like day-old bread and vegetables about to go overripe, which help augment her stores to feed the many strays for whom she cares. She doesn't know where much of her knowledge comes from, but she has an extensive understanding of cooking and preserving food. Anna's healing background developed while she grew up on Farmer Braeburn's farm, and centers on wounds and other injuries. She's figured things out over time to encompass illness as well, but her strength is in setting bones, stitches, and traumatic wounds. She is sturdy and practical, quick with a smile and a shoulder to cry on. However, her outward kindness disguises her inner darkness. She can be cutting, bitter, and paranoid in private. With the exceptions of Brisance and Ward, she keeps everyone at a slight distance. No one has her close confidence, and no one ever really knows what she's thinking. She usually knows more about others because they open up to her, while she gives very little away. In the end, though, her actions are still kind, and her intentions /are/ still true. Story Points and Convos January 2012 *And So We Begin... Anna gets some visitors. **This is the Test Run First is Merrick, who needs a little advice about love. **A Wild Elie Appears Elie has some metal that wants to be a pot. **And then Ward Comes for Dinner And Ward has a pot that needs a little TLC. Anna makes him stay for dinner. **(Ward, Elie, Here) It's almost a party with THREE people! Except one doesn't remember the other. ~~ *To Market, To Market It's market day, and Anna is out and about. Who does she run into today? **Braving the Crowds Anna meets Alyss and gets a quick Tarot reading, but what was supposed to be a fun exchange turns serious when Alyss's Sight kicks in. Is it possible that Anna's husband...is alive?? Surely not. Alyss leaves the Hermit card behind, and Anna picks it up. **Science isn't about "Why." It's about "Why Not!" Brisance and Anna discuss heat, comfort, potatoes, and hot peppers. **If you haven't got a penny... Ward walks Anna home from the market, and they discuss missing pieces, lost loves, and life. You know, the usual. ~~ *Extrovert Anna hates to be alone. **Of Boxes, Kittens, and Coats Anna is amused at Bri's return, which is a balm for her otherwise dark mood. **Knight A-questing Marcelo stops by in search of nourishment. **Another knock at the door... Haunt was expecting an old woman, but instead he meets an utter knockout. **Ward is back again And this time he brings more leftovers from Nacht. ***(Both Ward and Haunt reply here) Haunt meets Ward, then Anna makes a misstep about Ward's Search. Sigh. ~~ *Tramp Walks at Midnight The conclusion of a Pilgrimage **Coming, coming Ward is...ASKING for food? And who's this new girl, Devlin? **June She asks this question of him all the time, and knows not to expect the same answer. **Insomnia Anna can't sleep. Ward names the kittens. More soul-searching talk by the dying fire. *The Doctor is In Arkalian is outside. Someone strike up the chorus. **Doctor, Doctor Anna pays a visit in passing. *And on this farm he had a... Braeburn Farm produce and butcher stand is open for business **You can take the girl out of the farm... Anna stops by her friend Farmer Braeburn's stall in search of some winter pears. NO, NOT HONEY BEARS. WINTER PEAR--oh, there we go. *Avoiding "Ten minutes. That was how long Devlin had remained hunched over a piece of paper." The next morning after "Tramp Walks at Midnight", Devlin tries to sneak out of the clinic... **Oh no you don't ...but Anna catches her in the act. *If We Shadows Have Offended... Anna has the distinct impression that Alyss is avoiding her, and that just won't do. ~~ *0% Financing Ward believes in paying his debts. (Anna gets her rocking chair.) *The Stories We're Spinning Fortuna runs into a slightly more familiar face--and maybe a few others while she's at it. **What things, dear? Anna and Alyss run into Fortuna, and she introduces them to each other. Also, a discussion about chicks and spindles and unbuttoned shoes. *Kittens and Sweaters Ivan and Tammy pay Anna a visit, with wooly consequences. ~~ *Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow... Brisance visits the clinic with a limp in her step and a distant look in her eyes. *Me an' her is neighbors Farmer Braeburn had promised to visit and talk to the kittens. ~~ *Fighting Poison While trying to process another deathly poison, Shaman cannot cope with the side-effects and tries to find help.